Copper thin films and copper-containing thin films have been used for wiring materials for LSI (Large Scale Integration) and electrode materials because such films exhibit high electric conductivity, high resistance to electromigration, a high melting point, and the like. To manufacture such thin films, flame hydrolysis deposition methods, sputtering methods, ion plating methods, MOD (Metal Organic Decomposition) methods such as coating thermal decomposition methods and sol-gel methods, ALD (Atomic Layer Decomposition) methods, and vapor thin-film formation methods such as CVD (Chemical Vapor Decomposition) methods are used. Among them, the vapor thin-film formation methods are optimum manufacturing processes because they have a large number of merits. Thus, for example, they are suitable for mass production, excel in composition controllability and step coverage ability, and enable hybrid accumulation.
Copper compounds having an organic ligand have been used as a precursor for feeding copper atoms to the thin film in the MOD method or vapor thin-film formation method, the precursor being included in a starting material for forming the thin film.
For example, Patent Documents 1 and 2 report copper compounds including a tertiary amino alkoxide as a ligand. Further, Non Patent Document 1 reports a copper compound including a secondary amino alkoxide as a ligand.